Armored Core Solid
by Darkshot Lestat
Summary: Snake is battling his enemy Liquid yet again, this guy won't die. Snake finally gets a chance to finish him when a rift throws the Sons of Liberty into a new world....


Metal Gear Solid/Armored Core crossover.

Prologue: Enemies in Common Cause.

As Snake crept through the city, he noticed a lack of gunfire. With his camo suit activated, he moved silently through the blown out buildings of modern day Iraq. Upon reaching one such building he peered inside. Liquid was inside, his mortal enemy. Snake was approaching fifty now and his body was yelling at him to rest, but he shrugged it off however and moved to get a position on his target. "So good to see you again brother." Liquid said as he turned around. "I am so very sorry that I must leave you to your fate, but I have business to take care of." "Take care, brother." As he said this, Liquid jumped down behind a platform that he had been working on.

All of a sudden, bullets ricocheted off the corner of the wall that Snake had been propped against. He moved behind the wall and weighed his options. He had two choices. He could go after Liquid and hope to catch him before the soldiers caught up to him, or he could take care of the soldiers and then chase after liquid and hope to catch up to him.

After deciding it was a good idea to take care of the immediate threat he backed up away from the wall and took aim. Two soldiers were in sight and snake took aim and fired. Three shots took one down and had the other diving for cover. Snake crept up slowly with gun raised as the soldier came out from the side with his machine gun blazing. Snake rolled off to the side as the soldier moved fully out of cover. Two shots caught the soldier in the chest before he could get a bead on Snake.

Snake ran towards the way that Liquid was heading, hoping to catch up to him before he had time to set any more traps. Checking his directions, Snake moved off towards the warehouse in the southeast corner of the compound. He was running short on time. He needed to catch up to Liquid before he was able to loose the Metal Gear. Snake paused to catch his breath; he was getting too old for this shit. Climbing a flight of stairs, Snake peered around the corner and looked down the corridor, waiting for guards but finding none. Snake took off down the corridor, gun raised, and looking for the right door that would lead him into the warehouse top floor walkway.

At the end of the corridor, Snake saw the door and looked through the window. Guards were scattered around the warehouse, making it difficult for Snake to get past once Liquid after he found out where Snake was. Activating his camo suit once again, Snake opened the door and crept inside.

Sticking to the wall, Snake kept an eye on the locations of the guards and began planning out his path to the back of the hangar where Liquid was. Seeing a path in front of him, Snake moved forward, keeping to the shadows so as to not be detected before he was at his destination. Staying close to the wall, Snake was able to make his way to the back of the hangar. Two soldiers were working their way towards his position, so Snake made a move to wiggle his way into an alcove and watched the pair walk right past him, oblivious to his location. Snake could see Liquid off in the distance, and could possibly shoot him from his current location, but he wanted to make sure it was a killing shot. Still hugging the wall, Snake moved up some more, keeping an eye on Liquid and the P.M.C.'s.

Moving into a comfortable position, Snake was lifting his gun up when liquid looked right at him saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you brother" Waving his hand at the chemicals arrayed on the workstation, Liquid said, "You wouldn't want this whole place to blow up now would you?" Snake replied, "What have you done Liquid?" Liquid responded by throwing one of the vials at Snake, who dived out of the way, rolled to one knee and fired. Liquid stood and didn't even flinch as both shots bounced harmlessly off of a clear shield that shimmered as the bullets hit. The shimmering grew and crackled, causing sparks to fly. Liquid was surprised by this and as he stood there incredulously, a rift opened up, whipping everything into frenzy. Suddenly, Liquid was pulled into the rift. Snake yelled," Liquid!!" and ran after him, leaping through that strange portal….


End file.
